


The Untold Story of the Forgotton Shepard

by Allmightysleepyone



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: And many more later, Elisse sasses John, John has a sister complex, Joker and Ellise sass friends, Multi, New Team, OC/Nora Gatley-Human, OC/Teso Mercatumus-Turian, OC/Thitlos Shuas-Drell, OC/Thomas Abels-human, Overprotective Big Brother, Slow Burn, add tags as story progress or needed, bets on romance, lots of vilance, new characters - Freeform, so much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmightysleepyone/pseuds/Allmightysleepyone
Summary: John Shepard the savior of the universe. Feared and respected by all races. But you already know his story, and I'm sure you don't want to hear his story again. So this story is about another Shepard, one that many didn't know was out there. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ellise Shepard, I'm John's little sister.





	1. Chapter 1 part 1

Shepard. The name that has struck fear and respect from all species for generations. A name with great responsibility. No one dares to fight a Shepard. After the Reapers were defeated, the name Shepard went down in history. And anyone who carried the name was respected by all.  
And the one that brought that respect, was non other than John Shepard. The man that both men and women of all species,threw themselves at in hopes of winning his affections. Even if just for a night.  
Despite this John's heart belong to only one, and like a TRUE hero, he saved himself only for them. Those two were the true embodiment of soul mates… In other words the ones all us single people hated.  
I'm getting off topic here. Let's return to the main point. Back to his mission.  
With his ship “The Normandy” and crew of both humans and aliens, he was able to destroy the reapers and bring peace to the universe.  
But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Before John Shepard became a legend, he was first a little boy. John grew up traveling from ship to ship, never staying in one place for more than a couple years as his parents postings changed. Probably from the mischief he caused.  
John's father, when home from his missions, would often tell him stories of his time on other planets. The aliens he met and different cities he's visited.  
This was where John’s dream to travel other planets came from. He'd absorb all the information he could from not only his father, but anyone that would be willing to talk to him. He'd even sneak in restricted areas in hopes of finding out more about a planet.  
Finally at the age of 18 he followed in his parents footsteps and enlisted into the military. Life in the military was hard, but John wasn't going to quit. He wanted to explore the other worlds, see what it was like on the alien planets instead of just seeing them from space on the space stations. He pushed his way through training. Eventually as time passed he became a fine soldier. He was even recruited into the special task force called N7. Only the best of the best were offered the chance to join the ranks of the N7. He trained and trained for years. Waiting for the day his dream would come true. Despite being an N7 solder believe me when I say he never lost his...mischievous side. This somehow managed to survive all his years of training.  
And his squad mates only fueled it..  
There's so much he did that I don't even know where to begin.  
Eventually though, he did accomplish his dream of going on the planets he used to watch from afar. His squad was had several assignments on a planet called Akuze. Little did John know that this would be the place his life would change forever.  
Now I'm sure you've all read the reports about the Akuze mission. Or if you're not military and have access to the files then you know the basics of what happened. A horde of Thresher maw attacked John's squad...Long story short, John was the sole survivor. He was changed forever that day. He was still the kind man that everyone knew and loved. But there was also a cold ruthlessness that appeared sometimes.  
That day was when he became a hero. The day he was recognized for his skill and ability to do what needed to be done. Thanks to that he was recruited to the ship “The Normandy” lead by the great Captain Anderson. And that is where his Legend begins.

However this story isn't about John Shepard. It's actually about someone else. More specifically, me. I grew up right beside John. Heard the same stories as him. And shared his dream of exploring the universe. Let me introduce myself. My name is Elise Shepard. I'm Johns little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

I was born when John was 4 years old. In other words, when boys were just starting to believe girls had ‘germs’. It didn't take him long to come to completely adore me though. Could you really blame him? I was an adorable baby.  
Unlike John, I was nowhere near as big of a troublemaker as he was. I was a quiet girl, who just wanted to lay in bed all day with a good book, or work on some quick sketches. Now don't get me wrong, I may have been one of those quiet girls, but I was also the girl that would run around with the boys. My brother may have been four years older than me, but I'd still join in their games. I didn't care if it was sword fighting, laser tag, or rough housing. I did everything with them, and I loved it.  
Whenever John got new information about a new planet, or learned a new fact about an alien race he would come running to find me, his hazel eyes shining and the biggest grin on his face.  
I was upset the day he told me he was going to join the military. I wanted us to explore the universe together. But I knew he had his heart set on following in our parents footsteps and become an officer of the Alliance.  
While he planned on joining the military to fulfill his dream, I wanted to be a researcher. I especially wanted to research Prothean history and Culture. John was the inspiration for this new goal. On day he found me a book on theories about the Prothean. It had captivated me so much I wouldn't put the book down for days. I began to dream of going to a school and learning about all the different cultures out there. How exciting would it be discover lost information about a forgotten people?!  
However much to my disappointment I was born with strong biotic abilities. So instead of following my dream, I was forced have this electronic brain implant implanted, then followed by having to go to a special school for biotics to learn to control their abilities. And let's just say I threw all my pent up rage at my training officers. May they one day forgive me for all the sass I gave them…or not. I don't really care either way.  
Thankfully there was one course there about the different alien species, cultures and their history. It was only the very basics sadly. But I'd take what I could get at the time. And it helped me not angrily sass my trainers as much…  
What could I say. When I was frustrated, my biotics would be stronger, just not necessarily accurate…  
So we'll start this story the day John is assigned to the Normandy. It was free period at school, so I was lounging on a couch in the lounge room, listening to music and writing an email to my brother. Essentially giving him an update on how classes were going and the newest drama going on in my terrible teenage life. 

“John I'm going crazy. It's only a few months from graduation, and we have all these military officers coming in trying to recruit us. I mean 95% of the students are already planning to enlist anyways. Is it really necessary to have so many discussions about it? There have been 3 talks today alone. Today! It's only 1 o'clock on a Wednesday! A Wednesday! Which means two more days and who knows how many god forsaken hours more of this hell. That's what this is, hell..I'm going to end up shooting someone if this keeps up. If I do, I'm becoming a space pirate. Mom will probably kill me and dad will call me a disgrace to the “Great Shepard name!” But at this point it might be worth it...At least the thought is anyways. Oh well. I'll sulk over some ice cream later. Might force Braydon to get me some. He still owes me for eating my stash last time. Other then that, not much has been happening around here. Though I did hear a rumor for one of our last assignments we're going to The Citadel to work with some c-sec officers in training. If we do end up going I'll be sure to send you some pics! Looks like free period is about up, better get going! Next is gym...oh the joy. Wish me luck.  
P.s Congratulations on being assigned to The Normandy! I know you've been wanting to get assigned there for a while now. Tell Capt. Anderson I said hi!  
From your ever bored sister- Elise”

After sending the message, I power down my data pad and stashing it in my black messenger bag. I don't move from my spot on the couch for a few moments until I hear the automatic doors open and someone yells my name.

“Elise! You in here?” 

Sighing exasperatedly I mutter with the utmost sarcasm I can muster

“Oh no, not at all. Just your everyday teenager hiding away from their peers.” 

“Then said teenager should stop hiding unless she wants me to eat her share of chocolate.” 

As soon as the word ‘chocolate’ left their mouth I quickly rolled off the couch landing on my feet standing to meet the brown eyes of a giant.  
In front of me stood a muscular man that towered over me at 6’3 feet, his black hair shaved to military standards. His eyes seemed to droop ever so slightly, clearly the long hours of training are starting to get to him. He looks down at me and held up a small green paper bag that held some of the most delicious chocolate in the entire universe. It was found only in the most high end bakeries and usually costed an arm and a leg. But most importantly, it was not allowed in the academy.

“Braydon, Who did you kill to get your hands on THAT?” 

I adjust my black short sleeve top as I lean against the back of the couch raising an eyebrow in wonder. 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you too.”

His voice was deep and smooth with a hint of an english accent, the perfect combination to make most girls swoon. Lucky me, I wasn’t ‘most girls’...Though I don't complain when he talks a lot…

“Good, maybe then I can avoid gym class.”

I run my hands through my white hair, trying to comb out the knots i got from laying on the couch.  
Chuckling Braydon pats my head mockingly. 

“Not gonna happen. We have a bet that needs to be completed.”

“Why bother?”  
A sly grin slowly appears on my lips,

“We both know who's gonna win.” 

I wiggle my eyebrows at him suggestively.  
Raising an eyebrow Braydon puts his arm on my head and leans in

“Oh really now?”

“Really.”

Smirking he pats my head and turns towards the door while placing the secret good into his overly large man pocket. You’d think womans pockets would have gotten bigger in this day and age. But if it's one thing that hasn’t changed for women equality, it's our pocket sizes...

“Becareful, as the captain always says, ‘Cockyness will be your downfall’.” 

Chasing after him, I casually loop my arm through his.  
Faking a Gasp I put a hand over my mouth.

“Me? Cocky? When have I ever been cocky?!”

Winking at him, I laugh “Besides we both know snarkiness is more my cup of tea.”

Braydon sighs, clearly done with this conversation.  
Tightening his grip on my arm he merely smiles whilst muttering

“That it is.”  
I grin up at him.

“You know you’d be bored without me.”

“...Maybe.”  
His tired eyes brighten just a bit as his smile grows ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to go over this what felt like a million time to make sure everything sounded okay. Not super happy with it but figured I'd never be 100% with it, so i might as well share it before I head to bed. Again please comment and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy! More to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and like! I don't usually write fan fiction but I've had this story stuck in my head for a while now, and thanks to my friends encouragement I decided to write this! I tend to do my writing late at night so if there's a spelling or grammar mistake let me know!


End file.
